El estúpido árbol de Navidad
by Aurum Black
Summary: Dos amigos que se han distanciado por no saber lo que sienten. Tal vez algo tan simple como un estúpido árbol de Navidad podría servir para que ambos se den cuenta de lo que tienen enfrente. Stefan&Caroline. Ambientado después del capítulo 6x08 de TVD.


_**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. **_

_Participa en el concurso navideño y se sitúa después del capítulo 6x08. _

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo del universo The vampire diaries Y realmente nunca me había nacido la necesidad de hacerlo hasta esta última temporada que me tiene comiéndome las uñas con la línea argumental de Caroline y Stefan. Sé que son amigos, pero son tan bonitos juntos *_* Estoy confiada en que algo más va a suceder entre ellos, pero me da miedo lo que los escritores vayan a hacer con su relación. Sobretodo porque en el capítulo pasado (6x08) vi a todos los personajes muy emocionados shippeando la pareja, pero a Stefan no lo vi convencido y me pone triste :( Aunque tal vez sólo son imaginaciones mías._

_Por eso vengo con esto, una de mis versiones de lo que puede/pudo pasar con estos dos tiernos y con esta boba historia ambientada en Navidad que se me ha ocurrido._

_Como parte del concurso, debo regalarle este one-shot a alguien, pero como no se me ocurre a quién, se lo regalo a todos y todas aquellas que entren a leer esto y que como yo estén muy enamoradas del Steroline. Feliz Navidad adelantada! :)_

_Ah y háganme feliz y déjenme un review, porfa! Mil gracias por leer. _

* * *

><p><strong>EL ESTÚPIDO ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD<strong>

**By Aurum Black**

**~.-~.-**~.-~.-****~.-~.-****~.-~.-~****

Caroline siempre había sido una persona preocupada por los detalles, insistente en no dejar pasar aquello que todos los demás olvidaban fácilmente. Continuamente se le acusaba de inoportuna, pero alguien debía hacer lo que todos hacían a un lado. Al igual que en la recién pasada celebración de acción de gracias, esta vez con la Navidad todo el mundo le estaba dejando el trabajo a ella sola. Y no es que le molestara mucho realmente, ya que nadie prestaba especial atención a la forma en que ella les indicaba que debían ir los adornos, pero le hubiera ido bien aunque sea un par de manos para no sentirse ridícula haciendo aquello. Sola. Los demás habían hecho menos sus esfuerzos por mantener el espíritu navideño, pero ella no dejaba de pensar en Bonnie y en que necesitaban tener todo listo para cuando regresara. Porque ya habían ideado un plan para traerla de vuelta y eso debía ser celebrado.

Mientras desempolvaba el árbol de Navidad, inevitablemente pensó en Stefan. Con un suspiro reconoció que de estar en buenos términos con él, su amigo estaría en ese momento con ella, acompañándola y ayudándola en su tarea. Platicarían, reirían y tal vez hasta tomarían un poco de whiskey para mantener la tradición. Él le sonreiría y haría alguna broma tierna acerca de su personalidad controladora y perfeccionista, y ella sólo le respondería con un divertido "Cállate".

Lo extrañaba inmensamente.

Tal vez había sido por el apoyo incondicional que él le había brindado cuando se convirtió en vampiro.

O la esperanza ciega que había mantenido de que ella saldría adelante, cuando todos los demás creyeron que no iba a sobrevivir en su nueva vida.

La forma en que él la ayudó a controlarse y a convertirse en una mejor persona cuando dejó de ser humana.

O la manera imperceptible en que ambos se hicieron mejores amigos, compartiendo incontables noches de pláticas sentados al fuego con un vaso de whiskey entre los dedos.

Tal vez simplemente era la forma en que él le sonreía.

Y entonces lo supo: el momento en que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por él, fue cuando el viajero en el cuerpo de Tyler le arrancó el corazón justo enfrente de sus ojos, viéndolo morir sobre sus piernas sin poder hacer nada por salvarlo.

Caroline recordaba haber llorado durante horas, aferrando su cuerpo con fuerza. No sabía quién la encontró allí, ni quien la separó de él. Lo único que recordaba era haber sentido un dolor inmenso al comprender que nunca más volvería a ver esa sonrisa. Y luego, horas después, el alivio de verlo volver desde el otro lado, las ganas locas de lanzarse a sus brazos y por un segundo desear poder besarlo.

Y se odió. Se odió a sí misma por haber arruinado todo entre ambos, por haber acabado con esa increíble amistad. Días atrás había aceptado que entre ellos nunca pasaría algo más, puesto que Stefan lo había dejado claro varias veces. El día de acción de gracias él le había confesado que la había alejado más que a los demás porque ella se habría sentado junto a él para dejarlo llorar y que no quería llorar más; sin embargo eso no implicaba que sintiera aunque sea una pequeña porción de lo que ella sentía.

Estaba dicho: sus sentimientos no eran ni serían correspondidos.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba era alejarse un tiempo y dejar que la vida arreglara aquel inconveniente que ella había provocado. Viajar un poco, conocer personas, tal vez hasta enamorarse. Y al final, cuando dejara de sentirse confundida, volver a ser simplemente su mejor amiga.

Cuando a su mente acudió la imagen de Klaus en Nueva Orleans, soltó las esferas que llevaba en las manos, dejando que se estrellaran contra el suelo. Sintió un escalofrío de tan sólo considerarlo. Debía estar desesperada si estaba pensando en él para sacarse de la mente a Stefan, pero no iba a hacerlo. Jugar con Klaus era jugar con fuego y no quería complicar más su vida.

Simplemente debía intentar otra cosa.

Y casi sin pensarlo, tomó su bolsa y sus llaves, corriendo hacia el estacionamiento de Withmore, dejándose llevar. Subió a su auto y se alejó por el camino, con rumbo a ningún lugar.

**~.-~.-**~.-~.-****~.-~.-****~.-~.-~****

-_¿Sabes dónde está Caroline? -_le preguntó Elena en cuanto contestó su llamada.

Stefan suspiró con cansancio. Era la tercera vez aquel día que le hacían aquella pregunta y todas de personas diferentes, como si él fuera el culpable de su inminente desaparición. Y aunque lo más seguro es que así fuera, le hubiera gustado que los demás dejaran de echárselo en cara.

-No, estoy buscándola. ¿Crees que... ?-se detuvo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

_-¿Qué?_

-¿Que le haya pasado algo malo?

-_No lo sé, Stefan. Espero que no, pero dejó el árbol de navidad a medio adornar. Algo de verdad importante tuvo que haber pasado para que lo dejara así._

-¿Estás en Whitmore?

-_Sí_

-Voy para allá.

En cuestión de minutos estuvo al lado de Elena, inspeccionando el árbol de navidad y su alrededor como si fuera la escena del crimen. Vio las paredes y las ventanas adornadas com caramelos y tiras verdes, series de luces y esferas de colores; pero el árbol apenas había sido acomodado y estaba libre de adornos. Se encontraba allí, solitario, sin vida y sin color. Luego Elena señaló las esferas rotas en el piso y ambos se miraron con preocupación. Antes de que pudieran formular algún comentario, el celular de Elena sonó.

-Es ella -dijo aliviada y contestó de inmediato -¡Caroline! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Hey Elena, tranquila, estoy bien. Mi celular se había apagado.

-¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estás?

-De viaje -admitió tras una pausa -Ya le avisé a mi mamá, todo está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿De viaje? -preguntó contrariada mirando a Stefan que lo estaba escuchando todo -¿por qué?

-Sólo necesitaba hacerlo -contestó con voz firme -Y por favor, termina de adornar el árbol de navidad. No puedo quedarme tranquila pensando en el desorden que dejé.

-Ok... Pero ¿cuándo vuelves?

-No lo sé -contestó con un suspiro

-Care... todo esto ¿tiene que ver con Stefan?

-No voy a hablar al respecto. Mira, debo colgar...

-No te atrevas Caroline Forbes -pero antes de que terminara de decir su nombre, ella ya había cortado la llamada, dejándolos perplejos -Que ni crea que voy a adornar el maldito árbol -resopló Elena con molestia para luego salir del lugar, dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos.

**~.-~.-**~.-~.-****~.-~.-****~.-~.-~****

El primer día intentó por todos los medios distraer su mente.

El segundo día no pudo evitar extrañarla a cada instante.

El tercer día comenzó a hacer incontables llamadas a su celular, las cuales nunca fueron respondidas.

El cuarto día llegó temprano a Withmore y comenzó a adornar el árbol de navidad.

Le causó curiosidad encontrarlo exactamente igual que como lo había dejado Caroline el día que se había ido. Nadie había hecho ni el mínimo intento de seguir adornándolo. Cuando le preguntó al respecto a un estudiante que iba pasando, el chico le dijo que Caroline había prohibido que movieran los adornos sin su consentimiento, pues todo tenía que pasar antes por su aprobación. Stefan sonrió al imaginarla hechizando a todos para que no se acercaran al árbol de navidad y aceptando internamente el reto, se dispuso a decorar. Cuando Elena lo encontró allí, quiso ayudarlo pero él tuvo que detenerla.****  
><strong>**

-Lo estás haciendo mal -le había dicho -Las luces van por debajo de las ramas y las esferas van por enfrente.

Tras resoplar con fastidio lo había dejado abandonado, no sin antes murmurarle un:

-Tu y Caroline tienen más en común de lo que parece.

Lo que Elena no sabía era que Stefan hacía todo de forma premeditada, con las exactas indicaciones que una vez años atrás había escuchado de la propia Caroline, casi por casualidad.****  
><strong>**

Cuando hubo terminado su labor, sonrió pensando que si Caroline estuviera allí lo habría felicitado, lo habría abrazado y le habría dicho lo magnífico que era.

Así era Caroline, empeñada en sacar a relucir las virtudes de las personas que quería y a la vez empeñada en magnificar los defectos de quien no caía en su agrado.

Así era Caroline. Con ella no había tantos matices, sino blancos y negros, tal vez sólo unos cuantos grises.

Primero lo buscaba hasta el fin del mundo y luego se la pasaba reclamándole su ausencia.

Primero le llenaba el celular de mensajes pidiéndole que regresara y luego le decía que ya no quería ser su amigo.

Primero era su amiga incondicional ayudándolo a superar la ruptura con Elena y luego estaba con la mirada confundida y triste aceptando que tenía sentimientos por él.

Stefan terminó recostado en un sofá observando el árbol de navidad mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Pensando en Caroline, deseando que estuviera allí. Sin embargo, de ser así ¿qué le diría?

Odiaba sentirse culpable por su tristeza, pero no sabía que sentía por ella. Era su amiga. Su confidente, su apoyo, su roca. La simple presencia de Caroline en su vida le había infundido fuerza para seguir adelante en los últimos años: con el asunto de Elena, con el asunto de los viajeros y con la muerte de Damon. Sin embargo había sido esa última situación la que lo sacudiera en confusión. Cuando su hermano no volvió del otro lado, Stefan quedó devastado y Caroline lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras él lloró. Nunca en toda su vida había necesitado de tanto consuelo y fue ella quien lo mantuvo completo. Sin embargo, también sintió la necesidad de ir más allá. Aquella noche había sentido despertar un instinto animal que lo había hecho desear a Caroline en una forma más íntima, necesitando de su consuelo y cariño para seguir en pie.

Fue por eso mismo que esa misma madrugada había partido lejos de Mystic Falls. Tuvo miedo del profundo vínculo que estaba compartiendo con Caroline y tuvo miedo de echarlo a perder. Ella merecía más, mucho más y él no era el adecuado. Si aquella noche se hubiera dejado llevar por sus instintos, lo que hubiera pasado entre ambos no hubiera sido producto del deseo de ambos, sino del dolor que él sentía y no era justo para ella. Caroline ya había sufrido bastante, con una relación sin futuro al lado de Matt y un corazón roto producto de Tyler. Stefan sabía que a Caroline le esperaba un amor en grande. Épico, como ella solía decirle. Y también creía que no se trataba de sí mismo.

Y le dolía que ella sufriera pensándose y sintiéndose poca cosa para Stefan, cuando la realidad era que Stefan era poco para ella. Caroline era audaz, testaruda, insistente y muchas veces molesta, pero era la persona con más fe que conocía en el mundo. Ella siempre había apostado por él, a pesar de todo y todos. Tenía un carácter puntiagudo pero a la vez poseía un auto control incomparable. Caroline Forbes era inusualmente extraordinaria y eso era lo que adoraba de ella.

Sin embargo no creía que fuera la persona correcta para él. A pesar de lo que todos le decían acerca de que serían buena pareja, Stefan no podía dejar de tener dudas.

Se talló los ojos ampliamente confundido, cuando recibió un mensaje de Damon diciéndole que aquella noche recuperarían a Bonnie.

Al levantarse del sofá se encontró con la imagen de Caroline cruzando el umbral de la entrada.

-Stefan... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que estabas muy lejos...

-Lo estaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el árbol sin adornar y-

-¿Sólo volviste por el estúpido árbol? -preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Y porque me avisaron que hoy tendríamos a Bonnie de vuelta. Entonces pensé: ¿Cómo vamos a recibirla sin un árbol decorado adecuadame-

Pero Caroline no pudo terminar. En cuestión de milisegundos Stefan había avanzado hacia ella y la había besado. Había tomado aquel suave rostro entre sus manos y había juntado sus labios con los de ella de forma dulce. Pudo haber roto el contacto enseguida, para averiguar cuáles eran las consecuencias de su inesperado acto, pero la calidez de esos labios lo animó a continuar. Ella se había quedado pasmada por un instante, pero enseguida no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rendirse ante él. Stefan no había podido evitarlo. Al oírla hablar de lo importante que era algo tan simple, sintió la necesidad de cumplir ese capricho, de aventurarse a probar esos labios que no paraban de parlotear y que le dedicaban una de las sonrisas que más le gustaba ver en el mundo.

-No, Stefan -dijo separándose con el corazón latiéndole bruscamente -¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó en un susurro llevándose los dedos a los labios.

-No lo sé... -susurró él emocionado ante el remolino de emociones que fluían dentro de su pecho. Un sólo roce bastó para sacudir sus miedos, un sólo beso bastó para entender que aquello era correcto. Besarla se había sentido tan natural que enseguida supo que necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo.

-No -lo cortó ella antes de que volviera a hacerlo - Debo irme -pero antes de que ella diera un paso, Stefan la había tomado del brazo -De verdad, sólo vine a ver a mi pobre y abandonado árbol, que por cierto un alma piadosa se encargó de decorar.

-Fui yo

-¿Fuiste tu? -le preguntó sorprendida mirándolo a él y luego al árbol -Pero ¿cómo supiste...?

-¿Las luces por detrás de las ramas y las esferas por enfrente? -preguntó soltando una risa -Te escuché decirlo hace un tiempo. Ahora ¿de verdad estamos hablando del árbol? - Ella arrugó la frente de forma graciosa y suspiró sonriendo -Caroline Forbes, acabo de besarte y tu estás pensando en el estúpido árbol de navidad?

Ella sonrió ampliamente dejando escapar una risa tierna.****  
><strong>**

-Soy una tonta.

-No, el tonto he sido yo.

Y entonces volvió a besarla, esta vez con más ganas y más confianza. La besó con ternura mientras ella creía que su corazón iba a desbordarse de felicidad. No necesitaban explicaciones, ni disculpas. No necesitaban hablar. Nada más importaba mientras se besaran, allí junto al árbol de navidad.


End file.
